PROJECT SUMMARY The Georgia Comprehensive Metabolomics and Proteomics Unit for MoTrPAC (CMP-GA) is a cross-cutting team with advanced high-throughput chemical analytics and big data capabilities to develop a comprehensive map of molecular transducers of physical activity. The investigative team excels in ultrasensitive, precise and spatially resolved analyses of small molecules, lipids, and proteins. The team members have strong academic records as innovative, independent scientists, core laboratory directors and effective collaborators in complex research initiatives. Instrumentation includes state-of-the-art ultra-high resolution accurate mass high-field Orbitrap tandem mass spectrometry (MS) and ultraperformance liquid chromatography (UPLC); three- dimensional (3-D) molecular imaging via high throughput multi-modal MS at 5 ?m resolution; unique ion mobility-mass spectrometry machine-learning approaches for chemical identifications; and other such as GC- Orbitrap, 1D and 2D high field (800 MHz) NMR spectroscopy, ICP-MS, immunoassays, chemical and enzymatic assays, etc. The analytical laboratories are integrated through the NIH-supported Atlanta Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute, and operate within the outstanding research environment of Emory University and the Georgia Institute of Technology (GA Tech). CMP-GA has six elements organized to provide 1) leadership in the design and implementation of MoTrPAC goals; 2) bioinformatics, computational support and data delivery to the MoTrPAC Data Coordinating Center; 3) global, targeted and spatially resolved metabolomics; 4) metabolite forensics for unequivocal chemical identification of novel molecular transducers; 5) innovative proteomic and chemoproteomic technologies to define transducers within the redox proteome, ubiquitinome, acetylome, kinome and nuclear proteome; and 6) identification and quantification of lipid transducers. Through the successful completion of these aims and collaboration with the MoTrPAC consortium, investigators of CMP-GA will deliver a publically-available data resource and molecular transducer map that will enhance and accelerate mechanistic research on diseases and conditions affected by physical activity.